Good Enough
by Lady Athenis
Summary: SONGFIC: fiction using song lyrics. MirXSan, with slight mention of the rest of the Inutachi. Emotions and feelings between two people are uneasy. There's just something about the rain and its ability to heal... Rated K for everyone.


Author's note: Number 4 in the songfic challenge from Forthrightly answered by me is this one from Evanescence. It was posted to my Live Journal on 04/22/2007, and was inspired by the anime episode _"Only You, Sango"._

**Disclaimer: My appreciation and bows to Evanescence for being the inspiration for this songfic. "Good Enough" can be found off of the CD "The Open Door", (c) 2006.**

**I don't own Inuyasha, character or story-wise. He and his story belong to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi and her affiliates. This story, however, is an original from my mind. I 'm receiving no $$$ for this; it's for enjoyment only. My payment is your reviews. Enjoy!**

**GOOD ENOUGH**

The Inu-tachi had set out one day on a rumor of a jewel shard in the next village. It was a day like any other, but rain was due to fall at any moment. As the clouds gathered quickly in the glow of the setting sun, the group hurried along their way.

Sango checked her supplies.  
_Hai, my hat is still there, and it's not in need of any repair this time_, she thought to herself.  
Her neko companion didn't care too much to be wet, and Sango hoped that they would reach the next village before the rain would fall.

She had a lot on her mind lately as well. The last village they had just come from was under rulership of a lord that she knew from her past. Though it had been many years since she'd seen him, he did not forget her. He remembered her as "the girl demon slayer", and she had imprinted upon him an admiration that had lasted. When a demon arrived to his own lands, Sango was the first one he thought of.

She didn't remember him at first, but after he said, "You know, the young snotty-nosed lord?", her memory jarred loose. He had grown into a handsome man, and she had to admit, his adoration of her made her blush.

He had asked her to be his wife. She was speechless.

Then she thought of the monk, who walked slightly behind her at the moment. He was unusually quiet. _What would Miroku say now?_ _Have his feelings changed for me now that a lord had asked me to marry him? _

Miroku seemed solemn, when he found out that another man had an interest in Sango. He even wished her all the happiness in the world when he crossed her path one day in the lord's village. She had stopped in her tracks and turned around to ask him what exactly did he mean, only to find him to continue walking on.

_Sango, do I still hold your heart? Though right now I cannot give you what you deserve, I do care for you, and want to spend the rest of my life with you after the evil of Naraku is gone, and the jewel returned to its whole state.__  
_  
He glanced at his covered hand and sighed. Would he live pass the curse of the Wind Tunnel to see it end as well?

The distant roll of thunder behind them hurried their pace along. The grumbling from the hanyou of how they were too slow didn't help matters. The miko was starting to get irritated at him, and would soon utter "the dreaded word" if he kept it up. Miroku smiled to himself at the sight of them. Despite the fact that they argued a lot, they both were madly in love with one another, though neither one would readily admit to it.

_Ahh... young love.__  
_His gaze focused on Sango again, and his heart swelled with feelings he had tried to push away.

**Under your spell again, ****  
****I can't say no to you.**

Miroku had wished her all the best when he learned a lord had asked for her to become his wife, and he held her best interest in mind when he did it, but deep down inside, he was crushed. He, at that time, felt so inadequate.

**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands, ****  
****I can't say no to you.**

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly...**

Then, Miroku had learned that Sango had politely refused him- a lord! She didn't give the real reason to the lord, but Miroku secretly hoped it was because of himself. All of his hopes of having her as_ his_ wife came flooding back with the racing of his heart. He thought of all the times she had smacked him for groping her backside, and his visions of her actually _letting_ him do that out of love surfaced.

**Now I can't let go of this dream, ****  
****I can't breathe, but I feel...**

_Will she still have me? Or want me? I don't have much to offer her, but I feel..._

**Good enough, ****  
****I feel good enough for you.**

Sango became aware that the air had gotten thicker around them. Was it the coming rain, or her own thoughts?

**Drink up sweet decadence, ****  
****I can't say no to you.**

Despite the fact that he was a complete lecher that couldn't keep his hands to himself, she smiled inwardly to the thought of his touch. He would never do anything harmful to her, just embarrass her a bit. He really was a sweet guy, and deep down inside, she really didn't mind it so much.

**And I've completely lost myself,  
And I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**

Her thoughts strayed to that one day when the two of them where sitting on the hill by the riverbank. Miroku had took her hand, and asked if she would come to live with him, spend the rest of her life with him, and bear his children after Naraku was gone. She was at a loss for words. As a demon slayer, she had long committed her life to killing, and because of what she chose to do as her place in life, her head swam with the thought of _any_ man wanting her.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely...**

A single tear ran down her cheek as she gasped in response to what the monk asked her.

_Even though I may have hurt him, he still wants me? He still wants me!__  
_  
**Now I can't let go of this dream, ****  
****I can't believe that I feel... **

She smiled, the kind of smile that betrays thoughts when one thinks that others do not see.

**It's been such a long time coming, ****  
****But I feel good.****  
****  
**As Sango lifted her head to gather her composure, the clouds clapped loudly and opened up with their life-giving moisture. The group had reached the village in the nick of time, and quickly ran for the shelter of the nearest hut. The hanyou grumbled something about 'getting all soaked' when the miko huddled up to him for warmth, but soon settled down when she shivered, and he put his robe around the two of them.

Sango had stood off to the side of the two, casting an admiring look. The neko and the kitsune huddled together and took turns grooming each other's fur dry.

She had half the compulsion to go and stand out in the rainfall, head tilted back, letting the pure water wash away all of her feelings of sadness and inadequacy.

**And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall... ****  
****Pour real life down on me!**

Her thoughts strayed briefly to her brother, and how powerless she felt, and how hopeless he must feel, knowing that he holds the last shard embedded within his neck, and that his life may soon come to an end...

**'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough, **

The touch of the monk's hand upon hers broke her thoughts again, and she whipped her head towards him in surprise. She had not heard him come to stop beside her and share the dry space as well. Her hand flew to the strap of Hiraikotsu, an instinctive reaction. He did not react alarmed, nor did he step back.

Instead, he reached up with the same hand to gently cup the side of her face, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

**Am I good enough ****  
****For you to love me too?****  
****  
**Though no words passed from either of their lips in that moment, their eyes spoke the words unsaid. Their hearts heard each other's thoughts in volumes, and the rain sang out their tune in harmony.

**So take care of what you ask of me,****  
****'Cause I can't say no...**

**_fin_**


End file.
